A New Light
by Cassie-wa
Summary: Twilight/Uglies saga crossover. The Cullens decide to move into a city several years after the defeat of the Mind Rain Rebellion. Way After BD. Canon pairs, some Tally, some Aya, some OOC, slight AU. FIrst Fanfic! Spare me from the burning flames! Love YA


**Preface**

The future isn't going to be the same as it is now, that's for sure. Things will change. For those who never age, the difference between worlds is shocking. They mourn the loss of the world, for the new one is ruled simply by looks. No one stands out; everyone is numb and pretty-faced. When everyone is popular, no one is. That's when vampires come a-knocking, everyone loves them. Not that they know their species. BPOV.

**Chapter One**

We raced along, the forest passing in a blur. I looked over to my husband, Edward, and grinned. He returned it, then crashed into a tree. Rather, he ran into a tree, kept running, and carried the tree with him until he decided to throw it off. I laughed, sounding like bells, or a chorus of angels. At least that's what he says. It's not that far from the truth, seeing we are vampires.

"Oh, stop laughing!" he exclaimed, then pushed me into a tree, sending it flying.

I kept laughing. "I wasn't laughing at you, just with you! See, I'm still laughing! And I was the one who hit the tree!"

Renesmee, my daughter, ran up to me, and yelled, laughing, "Stop! The nearest city interface will pick us up!"

Right. We were within zone of a city again. We could hear the fireworks going off at the city's New Prettytown. That's when Edward stopped dead in his tracks, sending me into full-halt mode. Renesmee ran ahead of us a bit, her reactions a bit slower due to her still being half human.

"I was thinking of moving in to the city."

WHAT?!

Let's just say we've been RUNNING from these cities for the past 2,000 years, since the pretties started dominating. We were fearful of our infrared being picked up by the interface, we were afraid of people knowing our extreme beauty. Okay, that one wasn't as bad. A lot of people were becoming so pretty it was hard to keep up. And you can't exit those cities easily, because of the specials that guard the exits. They are there because a few years ago, there was a rebellion. The specials tamed it, and the mind-rain that had caused the lesions went away. So in other words, these specials that had strength and sense to compare to us, would keep us from exiting the city. In recent years, though, people had been getting surges to make their bodies even more different, like the ones that required cold skin. And the specials started disappearing, because the rebellion had calmed down and the next generation was intent with a long life full of bubbly happiness inside city walls.

In other words, I could see his point.

"Okay," I whispered.

Now that stopped him in his tracks. He hadn't really been expecting that. He knew Renesmee's answer already; he could read her mind. I could have too if she was touching me. That was her talent, showing people her thoughts. But Edward could read anyone's mind, except for mine. I was a shield; I could block powers that were related to the mind.

"What? I thought you were going to be totally hate-making of that decision," he commented.

I winced. We were all picking up city-speeches. I guess that would help camouflage us more, but I still hated it. What had happened to the world? When the bug came and took over gasoline, the world was almost stripped bare of humanity. That had caused a lot of deaths on vampire's parts, including the Volturi. Those who feasted on animals, though, were still living. You might think that vampires never die, but as we realized within those years, 1 year without blood could kill you. Now the meaning of person was literally reinvented. No free will, really; and no one remembered those historic things, the most important things that happened before the bug. The founding fathers working so hard for freedom only to have it stripped away. The things that were required to be memorized in the textbooks when I was human, still in high school.

High school. Human. Charlie… Jacob… Renee… they were gone. Billy, Phil, golden retriever Mike, Jessica and the people who had harbored me in on my first day of high school. Everyone. I had the Cullens, and I never regret the choice I made, but it still hurt, and now that even Jacob was gone, I just couldn't take it. It ripped me apart every day, a bigger pain as the days went on. It had subsided a bit, but I could still remember their faces exactly, the day we all met. Back when there were cell phones. Back when there we TV's, laptops, rooms that didn't talk. Back when all people were "ugly".

"We should have settled down a long time ago. Nessie needs a steady home. She hasn't had that since the bug," I said, putting an emphasis on steady home. We had been running almost our entire existence, and even though it wasn't tiring to our bodies, it was tiring to our minds. We were bored.

"Excellent! And Nessie agrees, therefore, we can settle down. Perfect!" he said, almost talking to himself.

"Um, hello? The rest of us exist!" my sister-in-law, but more like sister, put in. "I mean, I totally agree, but we should have a say!"

"Yeah! And since you guys pick the option, we get to pick the city!" Emmett, my brother in law, intruded. "How about… that city that one rebel lived in! Who was it… um… Tolley? Trolley? Folly?"

"Tally. Tally Youngblood," said Jasper, my other brother-in-law said, rolling his eyes. Emmett could be totally dumb.

If I could cry, I would have. That city was so close to our home, so close to the rotting steel core of what used to be Forks.

"San Francisco."

**Think it was good? Purty please review and I know everyone says that, but it means alot as this is my first crossover, heck my first fanfic. I'm SCARED!!! and if you review you can have your pick between any of the Cullen/Uglies/Pretties/Special/extras for a package that includes virtual cookies and Paramore. You just can't have Jasper. :)**


End file.
